


Beaucoup plus

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Beautiful Golden Fools, Despair, F/M, Hope, Period-Typical Sexism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Cinq personnes qui n'ont vu Cersei que comme un corps, et les deux personnes qui lui ont montré qu'elle était beaucoup plus que cela.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister & Tywin Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Euron Greyjoy/Cersei Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Beaucoup plus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [House_of_the_Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/gifts).



**_Tywin_ **

Cersei a six ans lorsqu'on lui met une aiguille dans les mains et qu'elle regarde Jaime admirer l'épée que Père a fait faire pour lui et elle ne comprend pas, elle est encore trop jeune pour comprendre – elle a le malheur d'être née fille mais ça, elle ne le sait pas encore.

Ce n'est pas si grave, au fond, elle échange ses vêtements avec son frère jumeau et pour un temps elle aussi devient un apprenti chevalier.

Cersei grandit, pourtant, Cersei n'est plus une petite fille, Cersei est contrainte de rester enfermée pendant que Jaime croise le fer au grand air, et Cersei devient amère.

Père regarde Jaime comme son héritier, un fier lion doré qui représentera toute la richesse et la gloire des Lannister mais quand ses yeux se posent sur elle, Cersei n'y voit qu'une immense déception.

Cersei est une femme et les femmes en ce monde ne sont bonnes qu'à deux choses, sourire et enfanter. Le soir, quand des larmes de rage lui brûlent les yeux, elle se regarde dans le miroir et pense à l'enfant qu'elle était autrefois, l'enfant qui levait des yeux enchantés vers l'épée qui faisait d'elle, pour un temps, un chevalier.

 _Cersei_ , pense t-elle. _La fille désenchantée_.

Seize ans, dix-sept ans, dix-huit ans, Père lui cherche un mari, Père ne s'intéresse pas à elle, à sa conversation, à ce qui peut bien traverser son esprit, Père s'intéresse à sa beauté, à son ventre, un corps, voilà tout ce qu'elle est à ses yeux, quelque chose qui doit se taire et produire des héritiers.

Un soir, elle se surprend à regretter de ne pas être laide – peut-être que comme ça, personne ne voudrait jamais d'elle et elle goûterait à la liberté.

Cersei a dix-neuf ans quand Père la convoque et scelle son destin de fille désenchantée.

« Tu vas épouser Robert Baratheon. »

Et Cersei sourit et hoche la tête parce que c'est tout ce qu'on lui a appris à faire, être belle et la fermer.

« Oui, Père. »

« Tu accompliras ton devoir. Tu donneras naissance au futur roi. C'est bien compris ? »

Elle ne se donne pas la peine de répondre et tourne les talons après une légère courbette.

Elle n'est pas Cersei – elle est une poulinière.

.

Alors qu'elle contemple le cadavre de Tywin, Cersei se détourne.

**_Robert_ **

Cersei sourit lorsqu'on lui dépose une couronne d'or sur la tête, son mari est beau et il a un sourire aimable, elle se surprend à espérer, peut-être qu'il sera un bon époux après tout, peut-être qu'il l'aimera et la respectera, peut-être qu'elle sera Cersei à ses yeux et pas juste une femme bonne à enfanter.

L'illusion ne dure pas, bien sûr qu'elle ne dure pas, Cersei est la fille désenchantée, celle dont tous les rêves se brisent les uns après les autres, elle est une femme, un vulgaire corps, et ce n'est pas près de changer. Robert grimpe sur elle et lui arrache sa robe et l'écrase de son poids, elle en a le souffle coupé, elle a envie de vomir alors qu'il se force en elle et la déchire de l'intérieur, elle ne trouve même pas la force de crier.

« Lyanna, » jouit-il alors qu'il se déverse en elle.

Cersei prie pour que ce cauchemar prenne fin, elle ne veut plus être la reine si ceci est le prix du pouvoir, elle veut être libre et s'enfuir avec Jaime, mais les dieux n'écoutent pas ses supplications, ils s'en fichent, la preuve, ils l'ont fait naître femme. Robert ne l'aime pas, Robert la méprise, Robert l'insulte, Robert la frappe, Robert la viole et Cersei ne peut rien faire parce qu'elle est sa reine, son corps lui appartient, il est libre d'en faire ce qu'il veut.

Jaime et les enfants qu'elle a eus de lui sont son seul réconfort, tout ce qui la retient de se jeter de la plus haute tour du Donjon Rouge, parfois elle se demande si quelqu'un s'en apercevrait si elle le faisait, elle n'est qu'une femme après tout, elle n'est qu'un corps.

Parfois elle ose dire non, parfois elle essaye de se dérober à ce stupide devoir conjugal qui lui laisse des bleus sur le corps et sur le cœur, parfois elle est assez naïve pour penser que ça va faire une différence.

Robert l'ignore et lui écarte les jambes, et elle ne peut que crier sa rage et sa douleur en silence alors que le roi revendique ses droits.

Elle n'est pas Cersei – elle est la reine.

.

Alors qu'elle regarde Robert agoniser, Cersei exulte.

**_Le Grand Moineau_ **

Cersei rit quand les Moineaux prennent les armes et le pouvoir, elle rit quand elle les voit jeter cette catin de Margaery Tyrell en prison, la reine, c'est elle, et bientôt, plus personne ne se tiendra sur son chemin. Cersei rit et puis un jour c'est elle qu'on jette un prison et elle ne rit plus.

On l'affame, on l'assoiffe, on la bat, avouez, avouez, avouez, ce mantra terrible vient hanter ses cauchemars, elle retient ses larmes et se surprend à prier pour que Jaime vienne la sauver, pour qu'il l'emmène sur son cheval loin de ces fanatiques maudits, elle pense à son fils, son petit Tommen, celui dont ils ont empoisonné l'esprit, quand elle sortira d'ici elle se vengera, elle les tuera tous et elle recommencera à rire.

Les jours passent, avouez, avouez, avouez, elle est une lionne, elle ne veut pas céder, pourtant quelque chose en elle se brise et elle se retrouve à genoux devant le Grand Moineau.

Il ne voit pas Cersei de la maison Lannister, il ne voit pas la reine mère, il ne voit qu'un corps sale et décharné, un corps qu'il lui faut purifier de tous ses crimes, un corps dont il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

Elle ne pleure pas quand il lui fait couper les cheveux, elle tient bon quand la moitié de la ville l'insulte et lui crache dessus, elle veut être une lionne, elle veut rester debout, elle ne pliera pas, si elle tombe c'est pour se relever. Elle tremble de honte face à ce qu'elle est devenue, face à son corps encore une fois souillé, elle est seule, personne n'essayera de l'aider, ils sont tous bien trop occupés à rire.

Elle n'est pas Cersei – elle est une pécheresse.

.

Au moment où le Septuaire de Baelor explose, Cersei ricane.

**_Euron_ **

Cersei le regarde froidement, cet homme qui la déshabille du regard sans en éprouver la moindre gêne, elle a bien envie de demander à Jaime de le transpercer de son épée pour que disparaisse enfin cet insupportable sourire puant l'arrogance. Il veut l'épouser, être son roi, elle en a la nausée, et puis elle regarde Jaime et ça va mieux, juste un peu. Elle le manipule, cet idiot qui n'a pas une once d'intelligence en lui, elle a juste besoin de lui pour remporter la guerre et ensuite, elle n'aura qu'à se débarrasser de lui.

Jaime et là et puis un jour, Jaime s'en va, elle reste seule avec lui, il se montre de plus en plus insistant, elle ne pourra pas dire non pour toujours, un soir elle cède et se dégoûte pour ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire, la fille désenchantée ne vaut désormais guère mieux qu'une prostituée. Euron n'essaye même pas de la séduire, il ne souhaite certainement pas apprendre à la connaître, il se jette sur elle comme un animal en rut, elle n'est qu'une femme après tout, un corps destiné à satisfaire ses besoins sexuels.

Exactement comme Robert autrefois, il l'écrase de son poids et la prend sans aucune délicatesse, elle se dégoûte parce qu'elle le laisse faire, elle se dégoûte parce qu'elle fait semblant d'aimer ça, elle se dégoûte parce qu'elle le laisse toucher son ventre, là où grandit l'enfant du seul homme qu'elle aimera jamais.

Après ça elle ordonne aux domestiques de lui préparer un bain et se frotte la peau pendant des heures avec une étrange rage désespérée et se répète que c'est terminé mais ça ne suffit pas à la faire se sentir mieux.

Elle s'endort le cœur lourd, la main posée sur son ventre, elle pense à Jaime, Jaime qui l'aimait, Jaime qui est parti, elle a envie de pleurer et c'est ce qu'elle fait, d'ailleurs. Quand elle se réveille, elle peut presque voir les traces de ses larmes sur l'oreiller.

Quand la nuit tombe, Euron se présente dans ses appartements, lui arrache sa robe et tout recommence.

Elle n'est pas Cersei – elle est une putain.

.

Quand elle annonce à Euron qu'elle est enceinte et lui ment, Cersei sourit.

**_Daenerys_ **

Cersei demeure paralysée quand la reine dragon commence à réduire Port-Réal en cendres, elle ne bouge pas quand elle s'en prend au Donjon Rouge, sa maison, le siège de son pouvoir, l'endroit où elle se sentait pourtant le plus en sécurité. Elle regarde les flammes et songe que dans ces yeux violets empreints de folie elle n'est qu'un obstacle, quelque chose à éliminer, un corps qui est assis sur ce trône tant convoité, finalement il n'y a pas que les hommes qui peuvent lui donner l'impression qu'elle n'est qu'un objet indésirable.

Cersei songe à sauter par la fenêtre, ce serait peut-être plus simple après tout, plus de larmes, plus de blessures, plus de solitude, ses enfants et le repos éternel, à quoi d'autre pourrait-elle bien aspirer ?

Elle ne le fait pas, pourtant, et elle se met à courir à travers les couloirs détruits, elle court pour le dernier lionceau qu'il lui reste et peut-être pour Jaime, aussi, son jumeau, son autre moitié, celui qu'elle a repoussé, celui qu'elle rêve d'enlacer, juste une dernière fois.

Elle se demande si Daenerys pourrait faire preuve de merci, de pitié, elle est enceinte après tout, elle porte un enfant, un innocent, et quiconque aspire à être une reine juste ne tue pas les enfants innocents, pas vrai ?

Elle devine les cris des enfants brûlés de la ville plus qu'elle ne les entend et se trouve stupide, il n'y aura pas de merci, pas de pitié, elle a joué et elle a perdu, son corps ne deviendra qu'un amas de chair brûlée et plus personne ne sera là pour la pleurer.

Elle n'est pas Cersei – elle est l'ennemie.

.

Alors que les plafonds et les murs s'effondrent autour d'elle, Cersei pleure.

**_Jaime et Tyrion_ **

Ce n'est pas facile de commencer une nouvelle vie après avoir tant perdu, tant souffert, tant trahi, les cicatrices sont encore à vif et les sourires trop peu nombreux. Cersei est une reine déchue, elle n'a plus rien, elle _n'est_ plus rien, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait déjà été quelque chose pas vrai ? Elle n'est qu'une femme, un corps, et tout ça ne compte pas.

Il lui reste quelque chose, pourtant, quelque chose de beau, quelque chose de fort – ses frères.

Cela prend du temps – parler, s'expliquer, avancer. Tout doucement. Réparer chaque blessure, apaiser chaque douleur. Tout doucement.

Chaque matin, Tyrion vient s'asseoir près d'elle et lui pose des questions, il veut apprendre à la connaître, savoir quels sont ses goûts, il s'intéresse à elle, il ne la voit pas comme un corps, il la voit comme sa grande sœur, celle avec qui il veut bâtir une relation après tant d'années de guerre fratricide. Cersei en a aussi assez, de la guerre, et il y a de la douceur dans les yeux de Tyrion, trop peu de gens l'ont regardée comme ça au cours de sa vie, alors elle lui répond et, un jour, c'est elle qui lui pose une question.

Tyrion lui sourit et, quand il enroule maladroitement les bras autour de sa taille, elle lui rend son étreinte.

Jaime l'embrasse tendrement et lui murmure qu'elle est la plus belle, quand bien même elle ne cesse de grossir, il lui prend la main et ils partent faire de longues balades au bord de la mer, quand vient le soir ils regardent le soleil se coucher et les étoiles apparaître blottis l'un contre l'autre. Après ça, Jaime la porte jusqu'à leur lit en lui murmurant des mots doux, il lui répète qu'il l'aime et qu'il sera toujours là pour elle, il y a tant d'amour dans sa voix qu'elle ne peut que le croire et c'est dans ses bras qu'elle s'endort, le cœur plus léger.

Jaime et Tyrion veulent la rendre heureuse, ils lui demandent comment elle va plusieurs fois par jour, si elle veut manger quelque chose de particulier, s'ils peuvent faire quelque chose pour elle, Cersei en a le cœur au bord des lèvres parce qu'ils se soucient d'elle, dans leurs yeux elle est tout sauf un corps remplaçable, elle est beaucoup plus que cela – elle est leur sœur.

Jaime lui apporte des gâteaux aux citrons et Tyrion lui fait la lecture, et dans ces moments-là elle songe qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse, qu'elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle est véritablement Cersei.

.

Quand Jaime et Tyrion la serrent contre eux et lui murmurent qu'ils l'aiment, Cersei verse des larmes de joie et répond qu'elle les aime aussi.


End file.
